Various forms of panel structures have been proposed and one particular type is one in which the panels have inturned rims on their longitudinal edges and very often these rims have inturned beads on their free edges. The arrangement for fixing these panels to carriers, which are usually in the form of constant cross-section members, take many forms. Very often the carriers have flanges with portions cut out or punched out and into which either the rim or bead of a panel is inserted or a clip arrangement is inserted onto which the rim or bead is fixed.
While these arrangements are very satisfactory for specific use, they prove less useful for general application and for the do-it-yourself market.
Various proposals have been made to overcome these difficulties, as for example, those proposals disclosed in Austrian Specification No. 317503 and British Specification No. 1098613. However, these proposals are not entirely satisfactory in that they provide no facility for variation of the arrangement of the panel structure.
It is therefore an object of our invention to provide for a structure to secure panels to a carrier where the panel structure may be varied in its arrangement.